Hush Medicine
by PlaidBerry
Summary: Dave as main character...extreamly surprising ending! Sorry, Kiddies, Last Chapter is up!!!!
1. Parte Uno

Disclaimer: I don't own them, don't sue me.  
  
  
Dave was having a good day (for once). Two trauma patients that came in he saved and no one had thrown up on him. But he knew this wouldn't last. He wiped his last patient off of the clear-board. Since everything was taken care of, he decided to make some coffee.   
Just as we walked in he heard the familiar voice behind him.  
"Malucci!" Kerry screamed as she hobbled over.  
"Yeah, chief?"  
"Listen, can you cover for Luka for a few extra hours? He has an appointment."  
"Absolutely!" Dave replied with a smile that practically *pinged*. Nothing could ruin his buzz. Haleh leaned in the lounge.  
"Dave, we got a 14 year old female who fainted coming in. ETA is 2 minutes. You want it?"  
"Sure." Dave replied  
He walked out to the ambulance bay, during which he gave Randi a cheerful good-morning. She flipped him off. The ambulance came in just as he walked out. The back doors flew open.  
"14 year old female, Jennifer Connelly, passed out during a speech in class." Reported Doris.  
"Thanks."  
He rolled her into trauma two. It was only him, Haleh, and Lydia.  
"Alright then, lets get a line of saline going, get a CBC, tox screen, and a Chem 7 and 7, dip the blood and urine, and get a blood gas please." Dave commanded.  
"W-what's going on?" Jennifer asked as she began to come around.  
"Jennifer, I'm Dr. Dave, do you know where you are?"  
"Hospital?"  
"Yeah, you fainted in class."  
"Okay."  
Dr. Weaver entered the room and read Jennifer's chart.  
"Hi Jennifer, I'm Dr. Weaver. How are you feeling?"   
"A little dizzy."  
Jennifer and Weaver continued their conversation as Dave checked the test results.  
"Chief, can I talk to Jennifer alone for a moment alone please?"   
"Sure." She replied as everyone left the room.  
Dave sat down in a chair next to her gurney.  
"When was your last period?"  
"Um...I don't remember, it's been a while."  
"You got a boyfriend?"  
"Yeah, why? Am I preggers or something?" She said as a joke.  
"Yeah, actually, you are."  
"You have to be kidding me."  
"Nope."  
"My mom will kill me!"  
"It's not my decision that you're pregnant. I'm gonna have someone from child services come and talk to you."  
"Don't tell my parents."  
"Can-do."  
It's a shame kids this young get pregnant, he thought to himself. Instead of calling services, he decided to go up there himself. He pressed the elevator button. The doors opened to reveal Jing-Mei and Ramano making out with their hands all over each other. Jing-mei saw that Dave was staring at them.  
"Dave!" Jing-mei gasped as she slightly pushed Ramano off of her.   
  
How many of you saw that one coming? Stay tuned for chapter two!  



	2. Parte Dos

Disclaimer: I don't owneth them, don't sueith me!  
  
Previously, Dave saw Jing-mei and Ramano making out in an elevator...and now...chapter two...enjoy!  
  
Everything was at a standstill. No one knew what to say/do.  
"Sorry." Dave said and turned around and walked back to the admin desk.   
His feelings were hurt even though they weren't going out or anything it still was a punch to heart. Back at the elevator, no one else had seen what was going on. Jing-mei started to go after Dave but Ramano held her back.   
"Let him go." Ramano said with an I-Want-Sex tone.  
Jing-mei shrugged Dave off and continued what she started with Ramano as the elevator doors closed.  
Dave walked back and picked up his chart, trying not to cry or beat the crap out of someone. Amazingly, he held it in. So much for a good day he thought to himself.  
"Dave!" Randi screamed.  
"What?"   
"Mr. and Mrs. Connelly are in chairs."  
"Who?"  
"The pregnant 14-year-old's parents."  
"Oh, yeah, thanks Randi."  
He walked over to the waiting room.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Connelly?" he said to no one unparticular.  
"Yes?" a middle-aged couple stood up and walked over to him.  
"Yes, I'm Dr. Dave Malucci, your daughter was brought in after she fainted in class.  
"Is she alright?"  
"Yeah, she's fine. Would you like to see her?"  
"Yes."  
The threesome walked into Exam room one. Jennifer looked in panic at Dave. He shook his head as a sign that he didn't tell them. Dave decided not to come in since he saw Jing-mei walking through the hall.   
"Jing-mei!" Dave yelled.  
"Dave! It's not what it looked like! You haven't told anyone yet, have you?"  
"No, if it's not what it looks like, than what is it?"  
Just as she was going to answer, Ramano walked by and grabbed her ass in the process. Dave could only raise an eyebrow and walk away. He couldn't take much more of this. Seeing them make-out was a stab to the heart, but him grabbing her ass was twisting the knife.  
"Chief! Can I talk to you for a moment?"  
"Sure Dave, but make it quick."  
"I'm really not feeling well, I need to take a sick day."  
"What are your symptoms?"  
"Nausea, headache, etc...I have a migraine."  
"Sure, Dave, hope you feel better."  
For once, Weaver was actually a help. Dave got his stuff and started to head out through the ambulance bay. Just as he reached the street, Ramano caught up to him.   
"Malucci, I need to talk to you."  
For once he remembered my name, Dave thought.  
"Yeah."  
"Listen, we need to keep this little thing with Dr. Chen between her, you and me."  
"Yeah, whatever."  
"Just to seal the bond, here's a little something for your troubles."  
Ramano slipped Dave a $100 dollar bill.  
"Are you bribing me?"  
"More like hush money."  
"More like hush medicine."  
"See you later."  
"Bye."  



	3. Parte Tres

Disclaimer: I don't own them, don't sue me.  
Author's note: Please R/R!   
  
Previously, Dave confronted Jing-mei about her affair with Ramano...Ramano bribes Dave to shut up...and now...chapter 3...enjoy!  
  
  
Dave walked into his apartment and shoved his door behind him. Of course he liked Jing-mei and it wouldn't be as bad if she was dating someone else, but Ramano! That's as low as it gets. Luckliy, she switched to graveyard shift for the next five days so he wouldn't have to see her. Dave couldn't just sit around and wait. He jogged into his bedroom and put on a pair of boxing shorts. He walked out of the apartment and headed to the gym.  
  
--  
  
Dave had been at the punching bag for over two hours but he hadn't been keeping track of the time because to him, the punching bag was Ramano. All he was wearing was his shorts. The sweat slid off him with every punch, flaunting his well-defined muscles (that was for the ladies, thank you very much!). He was starting to become light-headed, but he paid no attention. Everything around him became black.  
  
--  
  
"Lets get a CBC, chem 7, pH, and lytes. Helah? Please start a saline line and a banana bag going." Mark said.   
  
Dave could hear people moving around him, everyone asking if he could hear him. He could, he was just too tired to say anything. The guys at the gym saw him pass out and called 911. Dave didn't know what all the fuss was about, he just needed to sleep it off. The voices around him grew softer until they were silent.   
Gradually he began to wake up. He was still drowsy and in soft restraints. Thank God they didn't intubate, he thought to himself. He was still in the ER in Exam room 2. Helah was checking his I.V. bags.   
"Morning, Sunshine." She said.  
Dave muttered somewhat of a good morning. Helah leaned out the door and motioned to Dr. Greene that Dave was awake and he entered the room.  
"Ah, good morning, Malucci, how are you feeling." Mark asked in a much to cheery mood.  
"What the fuck am I doing here?" Dave asked wryly.  
"I can see you're awake. You over-exerted yourself at the gym and became dehydrated and passed out. Then you came here."  
"Lovely. Can I leave yet?"  
"We have to do some tests, you can leave in a bit."  
Mark and Helah walked out and discussed tests. After a little bit Jing-mei walked in.   
"Go away." Dave announced in a very pissed off tone.  
"Well good morning to you too." Dr. Chen joked.  
"Seriously, go the fuck away."  
"Why? Is this that thing with Ramano?"  
"Maybe. Why are you with him anyway, I mean, eww!"  
"Well, he's okay once you get through the arrogant, evil, sadistic part of him."  
"Do you love him?"  
"Hell no, I'm just screwing him to get to the top and I don't mean that metaphorically."  
Dave let out a soft laugh.   
"Does he know about it?"  
"Not exactly."  
"Not exactly what?"  
"Well, I hinted a couple of times that I wanted that position I couldn't get because I was pregnant. Every time after I slept with him he said I was closer and closer to getting it. But not in those words."  
"I see. Do you know he bribed me?"  
"What?"  
"Yesterday as I was leaving he slipped $100 and told me to keep my mouth shut."  
"I had no idea."  
Just then Deb's beeper went off.  
"It's Ramano, what a surprise. I'll see you later and I hope you feel better."  
"Yup."  
--  
Three hours later Dave was finally ready to leave. Since when he came in, all he had was shorts, he left in scrubs.  
"Malucci!" Weaver yelled behind him.  
"Yeah, chief?" Dave said. He didn't need this right now.  
"Listen, I want you to take the next two days off to recuperate."  
"Okay."  
--  
(Two Days Later)  
--  
  
After many welcome backs, Dave was ready to work. He grabbed a suture chart and headed to the suture room. He was surprised to see Jing-mei with a black-eye and a laceration above her right eye-brow.  
"What happened to you?"  
"I came home late and I wanted to sleep and..." She started sobbing.  
"Who did this to you?"   
"Dr. Ramano."  
  
  
Dun, duun, duunn!!!!! Cool cliffhanger, eh? Please r/r, blah, blah, blah...  
Note: It's too frickin' hot!!!!!!!  
  
  



	4. Parte Cuatro

Disclaimer: I don't own them, don't sue me.  
Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to make this chapter but I was doing stuff.  
Previously: Dave discovered the secret behind Ramano and Jing-mei's romantic laison, Ramano is abusing Deb (I still call her Deb so live with it).  
--  
"What?"  
"I-I came home after a late shift, a-and I wanted to go to sleep, a-and he wouldn't let me...and..." She broke off into tears. Dave sat next to her and gently rubbed her back with one hand, trying to comfort her.   
"And he hit me a c-couple of times, and he-he held be down and..." Jing-mei couldn't bring herself to say it.  
"Did he rape you?" Dave asked in w whispered voice. She could only nod a reply.   
"Have you told anyone else?" he asked. Again, she shook her head for a reply. When she began to recover, Dave got up and called Abby over.  
"I need you to do a rape kit on my patient." Dave asked.  
"Sure, Dave." Abby walked off to get her supplies. He walked over to the admin desk. The rage inside him burned through his eyes, and everyone could see that he was pissed.   
"Randi?" Dave said in the calmest voice he could come up with.  
"Mm?" she replied, absorbed in her Cosmo magazine.  
"Randi!!" Dave screamed. Everyone stopped and looked at him, Randi was stunned out of her normal bitchy attitude.  
"Yes, Dave?" she squeaked out.  
"Sorry, is Dr. Ramano up in the OR today?"   
"I don't know. Do you want me to call up and check?"  
"Please."  
Meanwhile, everyone was still staring at Dave.   
"Yes, he's in OR 2."  
"Thank you, Randi."  
Dave ran over to an open elevator and punched the OR floor button. He tried to calm himself down in the empty elevator. What was he even going to do when he got up there? Before he could answer his own question, the elevator doors opened on the surgical floor. Ramano was walking down the hall towards him consulting with a nurse. Completely without thinking, Dave ran after Ramano (who totally didn't see it coming) and body-slammed him to the ground. Before Ramano could think of fighting back, Dave threw as many punches as he could before being dragged away by security. All he could see was Ramano lying in a big-ass pool of his own blood. That beautiful image (to him) was shattered by Kerry screaming in his face.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she screeched.   
"What I thought was appropriate for the situation!"  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
Dave lowered his voice.  
"Okay, you ask Dr. Chen about this, he hit her and raped her. I lost control.  
"Are you serious?" Weaver's tone suddenly turned compassionate.  
"Ask her. Ask Abby, she did the rape kit."  
"I understand you're upset but you can't go around beating people up."  
"Yeah, I know."  
"You go back into the ER and keep working, I'll straighten this out."  
Dave was surprised at Kerry being so nice. He took the stairs back down to the ER. He went over to check on Jing-mei in the exam room but she was gone. He saw Abby at the admin desk.  
"Abby!"  
"Yeah, Dave?"  
"Where's Dr. Chen?"  
"She went home."  
"How did her, uh, tests come out."  
"Positive."  
Dave picked up a random chart and continued his rounds. Four lacerations and two ulcers later, his shift was over. He decided to go check up on Jing-mei. He went outside and unchained his bike. He had some idea where she lived. And he left on his bike, going particularly fast. He finally reached his destination. He chained his bike back up and went into the apartment building.   
There were a lot of stairs and no elevator, considering the elevator was broken and she lived on the top floor. Just as he was going to knock on the door, he heard shouting from inside. He could recognize that it was Jing-mei and someone else. Then, after listening, he could hear who it was. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He backed up, got his stance and kicked the door in, surprising everyone, including himself. Ramano was holding tight on to her wrists. He had substantial bruising on him from earlier. Jing-mei was crying. As soon as Dave burst in the apartment, Ramano let go.  
"What are you doing here?" Ramano shouted.  
"I was going to ask you the same question." Dave replied.  
"I was just teaching this little whore a lesson."  
"Don't call her that. And I think you should leave."  
Ramano walked up to Dave and tried to punch him but he was to short and missed and stumbled. Deb tried to reach to the phone to call 911 but Ramano shouted and pointed a gun at her.  
"Don't move."  
Dave and Jing-mei both put their hands up in the air. Dave slowly walked backwards so he and her could stand next to her.  
"What are you doing?" Dave questioned.  
"That little bitch was cheating on me."  
"Is that why you raped her?"  
"I didn't rape her, I taught her a lesson."  
Jing-mei started to cry hardly.  
"You said you loved me." Ramano quoted. "Is that true? Do you love me?"  
She hesitated, and gave her answer even though it wasn't what he wanted to hear, "No. I was just using you to get the chief posit-"  
She was cut off by three gunshots to the chest. Ramano dropped the gun and ran out. Dave ran knelt down by her bloodied body and used his hands to try to stop the bleeding.  
"I'm sorry, Dave." she whispered, her mouth filling with blood.   
"Shhh... don't be, it's okay."  
Dave reached behind him and grabbed the phone to dial 911. All he said was her address and that she was shot. He didn't even bother to hang up. Dave couldn't help but have a single tear slide down his cheek, only to drop on her. She looked so peaceful. He checked for a pulse and breathing, there was none. He slid over, put his head on her chest, and waited.  



End file.
